1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery module which accommodates a plurality of unit cells in a space where it is set by a side plate and an end plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used in small portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while high-capacity rechargeable batteries can be used as a power source for driving motors, e.g., of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.
The rechargeable battery may be used in small electronic devices as a single cell battery or in motor-driving power sources, etc. as a battery module in which a plurality of battery cells are electrically connected or as a battery pack in which a plurality of battery modules are electrically connected. For example, a rechargeable battery module may be formed by arranging a plurality of unit cells in one direction, disposing end plates at opposite ends of the arranged direction of the unit cells, disposing side plates at opposite sides of the arranged direction, and welding the side plates to the end plates.
The rechargeable battery module is required to occupy a minimum space inside a device in which the rechargeable battery module is installed and to deliver a maximum output that maximizes its efficiency. However, in the rechargeable battery module, a thickness of the side plate thereof and a distance between the side plate and the unit cells are considerably limited.